<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Cover You by ladyqueerfoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838512">I'll Cover You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyqueerfoot/pseuds/ladyqueerfoot'>ladyqueerfoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Pining, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyqueerfoot/pseuds/ladyqueerfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot in which Katniss makes a flower crown for Johanna during one of their breaks in District 13 because her shaved head embarrasses her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Cover You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day from 2:30 to 3:45, Katniss and Johanna were entitled to a break from their training where they could go outside to the forests surrounding District 13 and get some fresh air. Despite that gap of time only lasting seventy five minutes, it was often the best time of the day for either of the girls. In those moments, they weren’t on watch, being told what to do, or being forced to face the reality that they were on the brink of being in an absolute warzone. They could just be themselves, two good friends or possibly more enjoying each other's company as the world faded away.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss,” Johanna asked one day at around the halfway mark of their precious break, her head in Katniss lap, “What do you think of my hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna’s hair usually wasn’t a hot topic in Katniss’ mind, but that was partially because she didn’t have much of it, being as she was shaved back by the Capitolites when she was captured by them, and in the month or so it had been since she’d returned, it had grown to be about half an inch in length.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair?” Katniss pondered what the appropriate response to Johanna’s question was, “I think it’s really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>It was always safer to compliment Johanna rather than try some form of sarcasm, especially now that she was recovering from the trauma that occurred in the Capitol.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Johanna’s eyes lit up brighter than all the stars in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I lie to you?” Katniss put her hand on Johanna’s head, ruffling her locks, “I think short hair really suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>While Katniss was a huge fan of the shoulder length hair Johanna rocked when they had first met, she was equally a fan of her new look. Change was good, even though this particular change was induced by trauma.</p><p> </p><p>“I just get cold sometimes,” Johanna admitted, ruffling her hair just as Katniss had, “And other times, it makes me feel naked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you like being naked?” Katniss chuckled, recounting the first time they met after the Parade for the 75th Games when Johanna decided to strip for her in the elevator.</p><p>Admittedly, Katniss thought she was absolutely full of herself, and a total bitch at the time. Who would’ve guessed that they’d now willingly choose to spend time together? </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Johanna sighed, “But I like to choose when I get to be naked.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss hadn’t thought of it like that. She’d become fairly well known for her signature braid, but it never occurred to her that one day it could all be gone. She could completely see how Johanna could consider her hair a significant part of her identity. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair,” Katniss continued to poke at Johanna’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Also I get cold sometimes!” Johanna spoke quickly, as though she had forgotten something important, “And I absolutely hate wearing those beanies. It makes me feel like a sick kid.”</p><p> </p><p>The two sat for a bit, not saying much while Johanna tried to fall asleep in Katniss, who was playing with her fingers’ lap, eventually shutting her eyes. This was a common occurrence during their breaks, since Johanna was still recovering strength from the Capitol incident, and being outside tended to make her tired. Johanna had placed her head in Katniss’ lap a multitude of times, but Katniss would never get over the dainty smile on Johanna’s face as she slowly fell asleep atop her.  How funny was it that the girl who Katniss was so convinced wanted her dead now felt safe enough in her arms that she was able to take naps in them?</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Johanna napped, she tended to have this cute little snore, that sounded way more high pitched than her normal speaking voice. She told Katniss it was from breaking her nose as a child but never letting it properly heal, but Katniss chose to ignore that story and pretend Johanna was originally created to sound like an angel, even when she was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss stared at her head, and did notice that Johanna had been shivering quite frequently during the past week, since the weather was getting cooler, but she had assumed that was a result of her being tired from training and already not too strong, but perhaps it could of been her head causing the issue. Katniss decided to carefully get up, placing Johanna’s head on a rolled up blanket so she wouldn’t be distrubed, because as much as Katniss enjoyed watching how beautiful and peaceful Johanna looked while she was asleep, she wanting to help her whole for lack of a better term, “head situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the field in which they were laying happened to be filled with all sorts of beautiful sunflowers, which made Katniss’ idea much easier to realize than she had initially anticipated. She chose about seven flowers, making sure she selected only the brightest ones, before returning back to where Johanna was laying down. She took the knife she had taken with her in case of an emergency and cut off part of the stems on the flowers, so that she could intricately weave them together into a ring. She set the creation aside before returning Johanna’s head to her lap, eagerly awaiting her reaction to the gift.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss had to wait about ten minutes before Johanna woke up, but that was fine by her because it meant more watching the delicately persistent creature that was on her. Johanna woke up not when she wanted to though, but when Katniss looked at her watch and saw that their break was nearly finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Johanna!” Katniss lightly poked her in the stomach, since she found that was the best way to wake her up</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck you!” Johanna typically said that after being woken up, but Katniss hoped that she didn’t actually mean it in a vicious way, but rather a playful one, “Do we have to go back soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Katniss began scrambling to put everything they had brought outside away, as Johanna had decided to get up, “But before we go, I want to show you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Johanna looked like a kid who had just been taken to a candy store for the first time, a ridiculously pure form of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you were complaining about your head earlier,” Katniss was a bit nervous as she held her creation behind her back, “So I made you this flower crown that you can wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss revealed the piece, and Johanna instantly took it, carefully inspecting all the details Katniss had somewhat perfected before placing it on her head. It looked a bit too large, which was something Katniss could easily fix, but Johanna seemed to love it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, I love it,” She was on the verge of tears, staring at herself in her crown in the mirror she kept in her pocket, “Thank you so much.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I just want you to be comfortable,” Katniss moved closer to Johanna so she could see the crown up close, “I’m so happy you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Johanna smiled and gave Katniss a kiss on the nose before looking at her own watch and realizing, “Oh no, we’re going to be late!”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss grabbed all the belongings and ran with Johanna towards the entrance to District 13, the two of them trying to outrun each other, another daily occurrence, and that afternoon, Katniss let Johanna and her beautiful crown win.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>